The DJ Pup (part 3)
Well Luke had met all the pups and became great friends with Grace. Which made Coujo a little jealous XD Ryder: Well Luke you're a nice pup! Luke: Aww thanks Luke: If I do become part of the paw patrol will I still be able to manage the tunnel my club Rubble: Hey I remember you from the speed meeting I came just in time! Luke: Yep Skye: Wait your club I thought you were the DJ? Luke: DJ, owner plus bouncer on weekdays :) Grace: It's amazing how many jobs you can do at once Luke: Thanks (charming smile) Coujo: (thinking) they're just friends, they're just friends! Ryder: Ya you can still do those jobs Luke: Cool thanks! Oh and thanks for the scarf Skye Skye: No problem Luke: Here I bought you a new one (hands her a glittering pink scarf) Skye: Wow it's better then my old thanks sooo much Chase: (Thinking) wait I bought her that old scarf.... NOOOO! Marshall: Sorry about that by the way Luke: Don't worry about it Ryder: Oh ya one more thing were are you from Luke:Ireland Ryder: cool So I'll just look threw your record sheet and see Luke: (says nervously/surprised) Record what?!? Ryder: Your record sheet it says if you've done anything bad or against the law but don't worry I bet you'll A+! Luke: Ya I bet so (nervous smile) Later... Ryder: (says angrily) PUPS GET IN HERE!!!!! Luke: (gulps) He's looked threw my record sheet alright Ryder: You've spray painted, robbed stores and and hurt others!! Do you think this is exemptible in the paw patrol Pups: (look at Luke angrily) Luke: I'm sorry but I'm gonna go Later... Luke: (packing stuff in a bag angrily) Ryder: So we've calmed down and we are willing to let you stay Luke: NO I'm going away from the jerk patrol oh and by the way I hate you guys Rocky: Oh come on Luke Luke: Listen back in those days I was young and I was stupid and if you can't forgive me then I'm leaving Skye: With who? Luke: with friends Grace: Where to? Luke: None of your business! Suddenly a car pulled out with four teenage people in the car. Two girls and two boys the boys were Kyle and Brennan the girls were Ricky and Phoebe Ricky: come on Luke Luke: Comin' Ricky! Ahh old owners better than you Later they were all in the car when Kyle suggest they sing a song Kyle: Come on Luke you always sing Luke: Okay okay Luke: Blacked out everything faded on your love I'm already wasted so close that I can taste now... Now... So let's break right out of these guilty cages we're gonna make it now so don't ever turn around (echoes) don't ever turn around nobody else needs to know where we might go we can just run them red light we can just run them red light there ain't no reason to stay we'll be light years away we can just run them red lights we can just run them red light (sings the song) Category:Parts Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Episodes